cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Glover
Danny Glover (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Witness'' (1985) [Det. Lt. James McFee]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Harrison Ford. (Thanks to Michael) *''A Rage in Harlem'' (1991) [Easy Money]: Shot in a shoot-out with Gregory Hines; he dies shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Michael) *''Switchback'' (1997) [Bob Goodall]: Impaled on a tree branch after he falls from a train and down a hill during a struggle with Dennis Quaid (his body is later seen as Dennis looks back as the train carries on). (Thanks to Michael and ND) *''Antz'' (1998; animated) [Barbatus]: Providing the voice of an ant, he is decapitated during a battle with the termites; his severed head talks to Z (voiced by Woody Allen) before dying. (Thanks to Neil) *''Saw ''(2004) [Detective David Tapp]: Shot in the chest when his gun goes off during a struggle with Michael Emerson. (Note: The videogame Saw had that the character survived, and he is the main character of the game but kills himself at the end of the game by shooting himself in the head.) (Thanks to Laura, Michael, Jamie, Dylan, and Tony) *''Shooter'' (2007) [Colonel Isaac Johnson]: Shot (along with his bodyguards) in the throat/upper chest by Mark Wahlberg, who makes it look like he and Ned Beatty killed each other (his body is later seen lying on a couch as Mark causes a gas leak, leading to an explosion). (Thanks to ND) *''Night Train'' (2009) [Miles]: Frozen to death in the snow beside the railroad tracks (on top of having been shot by Leelee Sobieski), after he attempts (and fails) to destroy the cursed box by placing it on the tracks. His body is shown afterwards covered by snow. (Thanks to ND) *''2012'' (2009) [President Thomas Wilson]: Drowned when a tsunami engulfs the White House while he's standing outside it. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''LUV'' (2012) [Arthur]: Shot in the chest by Common after Danny shoots Common in the gut with a rifle he had stored away. *''Shuffleton's Barbershop'' (2013) Shuffleton: Dies of natural causes (off-screen) before the events of the movie. His death is revealed when the main character returns to his hometown at the beginning of the movie. *''Toxin '''(The Enforcer) ''(2015) [Dr. Locke]: Dies when he is infected with his virus spores, after Taylor Handley breaks the containment glass by throwing his gun into it. TV Deaths *Tall Tales and Legends: John Henry (1985)' [''John Henry]: Presumably dies of exhaustion after pounding a tunnel through a mountain. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the legend.) *''Lonesome Dove'' (1989) Deets: Stabbed in the chest with a spear as he tries to return a Native American child to the child's family. (Thanks to Michael) *''Touch: Lost and Found'' (2012) [Arthur Teller]: Dies of mysterious circumstances and is found by Kiefer Sutherland slumped over his car's steering wheel. Gallery Dannyglover.jpg|Danny Glover in Saw Glover, Danny Glover, Danny Glover, Danny Glover, Danny Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors